themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psalms 40:2
Psalms 40:2 is the second song on the album The Life of the World to Come. Bible Verse He lifted me out of the slimy pit, out of the mud and mire; he set my feet on a rock and gave me a firm place to stand. NIV Translation Lyrics Pulled off the highway in Missouri And lo, our hearts were heavy laden Made for the chapel with some spray paint For all the things we'd held in secret Lord, lift up these lifeless bones Light cascading through the windows All the rainbow's heavy tones He has fixed his sign in the sky He has raised me from the pit and set me high Left that place in ruin Drunk on the spirit and high on fumes Checked into a Red Roof Inn Stayed up for several hours and then slept like infants In the burning fuselage of my days Let my mouth be ever fresh with praise He has fixed his sign in the sky He has raised me from the pit and set me high Each morning new Each day shot through With all the sharp, small shards of shrapnel That seem to burst out of me and you Head down toward Kansas We will get there when we get there, don't you worry Feel bad about the things we do along the way But not really that bad We inhaled the frozen air Lord, send me a mechanic if I'm not beyond repair He has fixed his sign in the sky He has raised from the pit and he will set me high Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2009-02-24 - Herbst Theatre - San Francisco, CA *2009-10-06 - The Colbert Report - New York, NY *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2009-12-19 - Live Wire Radio - Portland, OR *2010-01-11 - Cemetery Gates - Green-Wood Cemetery Chapel - Brooklyn, NY *2010-03-10 - NPR Tiny Desk Concert *2010-04-08 - Kings Arms - Auckland, New Zealand *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-01 - Dinner with the Band - Brooklyn, NY *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgery, Alberta *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia Category:The Life of the World to Come songs Category:The Life of the World in Flux songs